


Oliver, how is Whiskers here?

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His owner is back but Whiskers just loves Oliver and Felicity's house so much more. And so, like all cats he just do as he pleases and with "expert" moves manages to get everyone to play along. And that's hos Felicity comes home to find Whiskers comfortably sitting in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver, how is Whiskers here?

“Whiskers?”

“…”

“You should be home.”

*knock knock*

“…”

“No answer. I guess your owner went out. You want to go in?”

“Meow”

“I’ve figured. Come… Oh… I see you still know your way around.”

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not sitting on the couch just yet. Have a dinner to cook. It’s a special day for me and Felicity and I’m cooking a special dinner.”

“Meow”

“Okay you can stay there over the heater and watch me cook. I will enjoy the company. But first I have to call Mrs Bertram and tell her you are here. Hello, Mrs Bertram?”

“…”

“All is going great. Just called to tell you I found Whiskers outside my door and he’s here with me.”

“…”

“No problem. Just came and pick him up when ever you can.”

“…”

“It’s no problem at all. See you later.”

“Well I guess you are stuck with me for a few hours.”

_________

“Oliver, how…?”

“He was outside our door when I arrived home. I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“No. But…”

“Already called Mrs Bertram. She’ll come by later to take him.”

“You sure?”

“She told me as much.”

“I don’t know. Don’t you find it odd that Whiskers was outside? How did he get out of her house?”

“Now that you mention it, that is odd.”

“Mrs Bertram is getting old. Whiskers is a hand full.”

“What are you saying?”

“Maybe she wants us to take him. For good.”

“No, I’m sure she doesn’t want to be apart from him. He probably just run out the door before she closed it without her noticing.”

“Maybe. We’ll see. Now what are you cooking there.”

“A surprise. I promise you will love it.”

“I’ll set the table.”

______

“No. No. Stop.”

“Oliver. What? What’s wrong?”

“Whiskers just eat a quail. And I have no idea what else was in his mouth.”

“Bad, Whiskers. Bad.”

“And now we have no dinner.”

“We’ll go out.”

“We can’t leave him here. Alone.”

“What? Why? He already eat our dinner I fail to see what else he can do wrong.”

“I guess you’re right. Let’s go.”

“Meow”

“No. No cuddle for you tonight.”


End file.
